Dasher M. Leppard
"You can ridicule me all you want, but not my crew." ''-Dasher'' Lepppard M. Dasher (レパードM.ダッシャー, Repādo M. Dasshā), once a bum with great fighting prowess. Discovered by Drautic and Austinato during the pair's search for nakamas. At first, he didn't want to join but the two pummeled him and forced him to join. Now, he is happily contented with his newfound family. Appearance Pre time skip appearance: Dasher is normally dresses in a long sleeve polo shirt. He is cleanly cut and his hair is brown. He has an Athlete's body because of training with a Kiribachi he found during Drautic's escape to Sabaody. He is tall and lean, he has spiky hair and he always carries around a back pack which contains numerous spiked balls which shoots splinter needles when thrown. Post Time skip appearance: Dasher let his hair grow longer and now sports a ponytail, he no longer uses splinter bombs during battle but still uses his Kiribachi. He still wears the long sleeve polo he used to wear two years ago and he has gotten a little bit muscular from before. Personality Dasher is very easy-going, he always talk at his opponents and asks questions about what are they're hobbies and stuff. When confronted by a woman, Dasher asks if the woman is strong or not, if strong he will not hold back and will use underhand methods if possible. Dasher claims not to talk smack but past opponents claim he calls them names that distracts them and let their guard down so Dasher can strike them and bring them down in one punch. Dasher will kill in cold blood when provoked, he will use his Kiribachi like a buzz saw to slice his opponents like cutting a piece of apple, he will not tolerate anyone who looks down on his crew. He is also acknowledge by Austinato and Drautic as "The Human Weapon" mainly because he can fight strong opponents without having any techniques or learning any martial arts to aid him in fights. Abilities And Powers Dasher, even though not having any devil fruit powers is a very capable fighter. He is on par with his crew mates and other famous pirates in the New World. He is also a practitioner of Haki, using it in a variety of ways like augmenting his attacks and increasing his defense. Swordsmanship Dasher's skill with his sword was honed to a masterful level, due to the lawlessness of his district, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. His unpolished skills and strength with his sword make it so he always fights with one hand free. He only uses both hands when faced against opponents he feels will beat him otherwise. His extreme cutting strength makes him able to cut steel with a flick of a wrist. Kiribachi Dasher's main weapon of choice, he uses the Kiribachi size and "teeth" to overwhelm his opponents. He coats each teeth with Haki in order to intensify his attacks and beat his foes much easier and avoid it from breaking apart. Haki Dasher is a practicioner of Haki, he mainly uses two. Not learning the third one because only some people are capable of learning it. Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dreaded Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User